Mirrors
by Matty Moo
Summary: Two years after the war and things are finally peaceful Hermione is enjoying her friendships old & new & life finally feels perfect, that is however when fate strikes and shouts: PLOT TWIST! Hermione soon finds herself in a coma and her friends have to find a solution, problem is the only solution seems to be Draco Malfoy. Will he be willing to help? Or is this goodbye to Hermione?


**A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners and Dramione lovers, this is my new fanficton! It was actually inspired because I wrote my friend's future of how she would find her one true love ;) but I've decided to base a Dramione fanfiction around it, I hope you enjoy it, it's mainly for my enjoyment and hopefully hers but I hope you guys enjoy it too! Please R&R if you can, but mainly ENJOY ;) **

**Summary: Two years after the war and things are finally peaceful, Hermione is enjoying her work in the ministry her friendship with her old friends and friendship with a new friend. She feels as everything is finally normal and seemingly perfect, that is of course the moment when fate strikes and shouts: PLOT TWIST! Hermione soon finds herself in a coma, Blaise (her newish found best friend) finds a solution of how to get her out and why she is in one in the first place. He knows that if she was conscious she wouldn't like the solution but an alive an angry Hermione is better than a coma reduced one who may never wake up. Therefore Blaise begs his best mate to help him out. Will Draco Malfoy help out his best friend or will he turn his shoulder all because it involves the 'Mudblood' Granger?**

**Info you need to know: Epilogue never happened but everything before that did, so Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus & Sirius etc are sadly not alive. I'm going to make it as canon as possible but I will sometimes stray from the books/films and it's most likely going to be fluffy! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Mirrors**

**By Matty Moo**

**Chapter** **1**

* * *

_Mirrors:_

_A thing regarded as accurately representing something else._

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _

_In a mirror is where we find a reflection of our appearances but in a heart is where we find a reflection of our soul – Quote unknown_

Hermione Granger looked in the full length mirror built into her wardrobe. She assessed herself briefly, she looked smart as she did every day. A clean bright white blouse with a simple striped dark grey blazer over it and a matching striped grey pencil skirt, simple black shoes with only a few inches of heels on. She didn't want to trip over and she still wasn't very coordinated in heels.

Her hair was as bushy as ever but she managed to tame it every morning into a professional looking bun. Ever since the incident in school Hermione's teeth remained straight and of course pearly white so as not to offend or disrepect her parents. She had the same honey brown coloured eyes as she had all her life and the same pale/light skin tone.

She looked more or less the same as she had during the last few years of school. But she still found it hard to believe she was only nineteen. That it had only been two years since the war. Things had been quite peaceful since the fall of Voldemort and briefly believed the fall of Harry too. Hermione went back to Hogwarts last year when it had re-opened, Harry, Ginny and Ron hadn't return. They couldn't.

Hermione did admit (albeit only to herself) that it was hard to go through with it, it was only her strong need to go to work not by reaping the benefits of helping Harry with finding the Horcrux's and destroying them but by doing it her own way, by using her own talents and brains to actually graduate from Hogwarts. Although it had been hard to return to it and it hadn't been fully restored to it's previous glory Hogwarts had and always would be her second home.

She had Neville and Luna that year, Seamus and Dean too and surprisingly enough that year she found herself becoming friends with a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini. They had been fellow Head Boy and Girl and though it was awkward at first they managed to bypass that and become good friends. Best friends even.

Two years later their friendship was still going strong. It helped that he didn't ask her to hang out with his own friends and she didn't push it either although he was more accepting of her friends.

Hermione blinked and of course so did her reflection, she sighed quickly checked her appearance once more and headed downstairs to her fireplace and then flooed to The Ministry of Magic. Hermione loved her job although the paperwork was a bit tedious.

She had made it her job after Hogwarts to further improve the treatment of House Elves, it had only been a year but she had done well so far and was still as passionate about it as ever. It just so happened that one of her best friends worked with her.

Hermione exited the lift she had entered and rounded the corners to her office, she smiled at said best friend colleague and he winked back at her. She rolled her eyes and went to sit in the chair behind her desk, the man followed her and sat opposite her.

"Morning, Blaise." Hermione greeted him.

"Good morning, dear Hermione. How are you today?" he said cheerfully. Hermione had soon found out in their repeat of seventh year that Blaise was actually a morning person much like herself. It had been a pleasant surprise for her seeing as neither Harry or Ron were really morning person.

"I'm fine thank you Blaise, yourself?" she replied, although her attention was soon being diverted to the paperwork on her desk.

"Excellent, although I saw quite a bit of paperwork on my desk earlier so not really looking forward to that." He stated and Hermione chuckled softly. Blaise was a hard worker even though he rather not be, the fact that he was working, Hermione, still found odd seeing as his fortune nearly rivalled his best friends, Malfoy's.

Moments passed by in a comfortable silence until a fellow colleague requested Blaise's presence he winked goodbye at her and Hermione waved briefly before focusing all her attention yet again on the paperwork.

* * *

Blaise followed the woman out of Hermione's office, frowning slightly trying to recall her name. Linda? Melinda? Belinda? It definitely had Linda in it somewhere. The woman was biting her lip and walking hastily down the corridor, he wondered what had gotten her so ruffled. He nonetheless followed obediently behind her figuring he would probably find out soon enough what had got her so stressed.

The woman stopped by what he presumed was her desk and quickly riffled through a messy desk, documents strewn all over the place. He offered no help, simply leaned on the wall close by and waited for her to find whatever she was looking for. A minute or so later she made an 'aha' sort of exclamation and walked over to Blaise and stuffed a crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

Blaise raised his eyes and started to read the paper. He then began to frown as his eyes raced over the document. His frown continued to deepen even after he had read it all.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked the woman.

"I was told to, the boss said you would know who the two people were and could do something about it." She replied, her voice quiet and timid.

"It could be anyone really." Blaise shrugged and gave her back the piece of paper and promptly started to walk away.

"Wait!" the woman called after him. He sighed but stopped nonetheless and turned around to face her, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow clearly stating without saying '_well? I'm waiting'_. She began to fiddle with her fingers. "Um, what if – that is to say – erm… well what if you _do _know the people it's talking about and it's not just anyone. Wouldn't you want to do something?" she asked her voice quite but even through her faltering she still managed to sound firm. Blaise frowned.

"Like I said it could be anyone, I don't think it's my problem really." He stated then walked away quickly, leaving no room for arguments.

Although he said he didn't think it had anything to do with him he did still worry that it in fact it did. He didn't bother to go back to Hermione instead went to his desk and tried to do some paperwork although his mind still set on what he had just read.

It couldn't have anything to do with them, could it? It was impossible, wasn't it? It must've been talking about some other people. It must have.

Years into the future he would realise how wrong he had been.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it, it's been a long time since I've written Dramione or any fanfiction for that matter so sorry if it's not that good haha, sorry it's short future chapters will hopefully be longer, gotta get the juices flowing ;P**

**Until next time guys, I'll try and make that A.S.A.P – Matty Moo**


End file.
